UA Highschool Host Club
by yikestragic
Summary: Izuku Midoriya just wanted to find a peaceful place to practice controlling his quirk. Just one, quiet, room without students gossiping or attempting to increase the world's population. Is that so much to ask for? When he finally stumbles upon a seemingly abandoned music room, what he finds is... The Host Club? A BNHA Host Club AU that nobody asked for, but my mind came up w
1. Starting Today, You're a Host

Izuku Midoriya closed the door to the practice room, a sigh escaping his lips.

 _This place has four practice rooms, you'd think one of them would be used for actual practicing,_ Izuku thought, dragging his feet up the stairs, trying to find some place to practice using his quirk without breaking his bones. Every room that's meant to be used for practice was being used for other purposes. Students were having a picnic in one, making out in another. He'd practically walked in on two older students getting a little too intimate for a practice fight.

 _How are things being a Pro Hero All Might? I still can't use this quirk you gave me without hurting myself, but I'm learning. I'm starting to think rich kids only came to this school to have a good time, not learn how to be a hero._ Izuku stopped and looked up at the door his feet had lead him to.

"A music room?" He mumbled. "Why does UA have a music room? Is it used for the General Students? Maybe it's empty."

"Welcome!" Came a chorus of voices from inside. What Izuku had found, was the Host Club.

Only those with exceptional Quirks,and those who come from extremely rich families, have the privilege of attending the elite private academy, UA High School. The UA Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain the young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. These six boys all possess magnificent quirks, which they use as their main form of entertainment.

Katsuki Bakugou,from class 1-A, and also known as the Host Club's "King," is the club's president. His Quirk, Explosion, let's him entertain his guests by causing small explosions from the sweat on his palms. His hair also looks as if it's exploding, ashy blond and sticking out in every direction. His red eyes are usually glaring at one thing or another.

Tenya Iida is the vice president, and is class 1-A's representative. His Quirk, Engine, allows him to run at high speeds, great for when his guest would like something across the room. He is very adamant on following school rules, and when someone is disobeying, he'll start in on a lecture, waving his arms frantically as he talks.

Fumikage Tokoyami, class 1-A, has a bird-like shaped head, but that doesn't stop him from being one of the top requested members of the Host Club, partly thanks to his Quirk. Tokoyami can summon what he would call a "shadow-like monster" that he hosts within his own body, called Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow's the more popular of the two, and easily charms everyone who steps foot into the abandoned music room being used as the Host Club's clubroom.

Todoroki Shouto, the third member of the Host Club who's also in class 1-A, is cold and aloof, but that just earns him even more requests from the ladies. His Quirk, Half Cold Half Hot, is exactly as it sounds. Half of his body, the right side, can cause temperatures to decrease, and he can freeze whatever he's touching. His left side does the exact opposite, raising temperatures and setting what he's touching on fire. His right side also looks different from his left, including his eye colors. On the right, his hair is white and his eye is grey, while on the left, his hair is red and his eye is blue. He also has a burn scar on the left side of his face.

Eijiro Kirishima and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu both have similar, yet slightly different, Quirks. Both can harden their bodies to the point where they are impenetrable, but the way they harden is different. Kirishima's body becomes almost like a rock, while Tetsutetsu's becomes something like steel. Tetsutetsu looks almost like steel even without his Quirk being activated, with silver hair and eyelashes so long they almost look like a steel mask around his eyes. Kirishima, on the other hand, looks almost ordinary without his Quirk activated, his appearance giving almost no sign of what his Quirk might be. The sharpness of his hair and teeth are the only clues to what he can do. Kirishima is also in class 1-A, but Tetsutetsu is the only Host Club member part of class 1-B.

"Hey, you guys are in the same class as this guy, right?" Tetsutetsu asked, looking at his other club members.

"Yeah, but we don't really know much about him, other than he's got a wicked powerful Quirk," Kirishima replied. "We don't even know what his Quirk is, but it does remind me of All Mights."

A light bulb went off in Tetsutetsu's mind.

"You're the scholarship student, correct?" Todoroki asked.

"That's right," Iida answered for Izuku. "You're the one who figured out the true nature of the exam, and even though you got zero Villain points in the practical exam, but scored the most Rescue points! And I heard you scored the top score in the written exam! Truly you are worth the full ride scholarship you were awarded. I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to afford to attend this fine institution otherwise."

"Well, I mean," Izuku mumbled.

"Who would've thought this nerd would be so openly gay," Bakugou glared Izuku down. "Well, a guest is a guest. So, Deku, what's your type?"

"Deku?!" Izuku squeaked.

"Yeah, Deku. That's your name now, got it?" Bakugou barked. "Anyways, who do you want? The smart student council president?" Iida adjusted his glasses and smiled. "The chivalrous ones?" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu hardened their skins, throwing an arm around each other. "The mysterious type, with a Quirk that's got its own personality?" Dark Shadow appeared from Tokoyami, and curled itself around its host. "Maybe you like the Half Cold Half Hot bastard," Todoroki just looked at Bakugou, saying nothing, "Or, you like guys like me?" Bakugou smirked, and ran a hand down Izuku's cheek, stopping to lightly hold his chin. Izuku's eyes went wide, and the next thing he knew, he had activated One for All and jumped away from Bakugou, luckily only using 5%, and breaking nothing. Well, almost nothing.

When Izuku had jumped away from Bakugou, he ended up across the room, and hitting a pillar holding a renaissance vase. Both the pillar and vase went flying, and shattered when they hit the wall. Izuku tried to catch them, but the impact was too much, and he was too late.

Bakugou raged. "Fucking idiot! We were going to feature that fucking vase at the shitty school auction coming up!"

"Well, now you've done it," Tokoyami sighed, shielding Dark Shadow from the explosions coming from Bakugou's palms. "We even managed to keep that away from Bakugou's anger."

"The bidding for that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen, of course I was careful around it!" Bakugou yelled.

"8 million yen!" Izuku cried. "Oh no, how many thousand yen is that, how many thousands are in a million? I'm going to have to find a way to pay them back."

"With what money?" Tetsutetsu and Kirishima asked in unison. "You can't even afford a school uniform."

"What is with that grubby outfit!" Iida exclaimed, as if only now noticing the sweater and ill-fitting slacks Izuku wore instead of the stylish UA uniform. "It is a disgrace to this fine school!"

"What do you think we should do, Bakugou?" Todoroki asked, picking up a piece of the vase. "He is going to have to pay us back."

The self-proclaimed king smirked, and dramatically took a seat in one of the arm chairs. "Well, as they say. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. From now on, Deku, you'll pay us back with your body." Izuku gulped, his mind imaging the worst. "Starting today, you're the Host Club's dog."

 _Dog?_ Izuku thought. _I don't think I can handle this All Might. I've been captured by a bunch of boys calling themselves a Host Club!_

The Host Club is officially open for business! While Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Iida, and Tokoyami are entertaining their guests, Izuku is out buying them coffee. With his own money.

"You'd think they'd give me some money to buy them their groceries," Izuku muttered, grabbing the cheapest brand of instant coffee he can find on the shelf. He checked out, and made his way back to UA.

"I'm going to have to figure out a way to pay them back," Izuku was mumbling to himself on the way back to the club room. "I won't be able to train at all if I'm stuck running the Host Club's errands."

"I'm sorry," a voice with a lisp spoke up. "Did you just say 'Host Club?'" Izuku looked up to find Mineta Minoru, a fellow classmate. He nodded. "Are you a member of the Host Club now, Midoriya?"

"Well, yes, technically," Izuku shrugged.

"I'll never get a girlfriend with you as a Host," Mineta whined.

"I'm sure that's not true," Izuku tried to cheer the small boy up. "Plus, I'm not even a

Host. I'm just their errand boy." Mineta didn't seem to hear him, and just continued to whine and complain as he walked away from Izuku. Izuku just sighed again, and kept on his journey to the music room.

"There you are, Deku!" Bakugou yelled as Izuku closed the door behind him. "Did you get everything?"

"Here, Kacchan," Izuku let the nickname slip from his lips. He'd decided while at the grocery store to call the other boy that as long as he called him Deku. He handed him the bag.

"What did you just call me, nerd?!" Kacchan raged.

"Kacchan. It's your new name," Izuku grinned. Kacchan growled, and looked inside the bag.

"The fuck is this shit?" He pulled out the instant coffee.

"Coffee."

"Is that the kind that's already ground?" Todoroki spoke from where he was sitting, he stood up and draped himself on the back of the couch Kacchan was sitting with his guests. "What do you think, Yaoyorozu? Think we should try it?" Todoroki's guest, another girl in class 1-A with a Quirk that lets her create any non-living thing as long as she knew the molecular makeup of the item, came to stand next to Todoroki. She grabbed the coffee, and looked it over.

"I'm not sure if it'll taste as good as the coffee we grind ourselves," She concluded after a few seconds.

"Only one way to find out!" Kirishima appeared from nowhere, and took the coffee out of Yaoyorozu's hands. "Come on, Midoriya, make some for us!"

That's how Izuku wound up making coffee for everyone in the music room. He almost winced when half of the girls just gave the coffee a distrustful look, thinking of how much of a waste this was. 300 yen, down the drain. One of the girls giggled nervously.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me," she said. Kacchan grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her chin.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" He suggested. Izuku marveled at how different this Kacchan was from the one who yelled at every little thing. _Maybe this is why he's the president._ Izuku thought. _I mean, he is attractive in looks, but personality wise, no one should like him. Maybe he makes up for it by doing little things like this?_

"Actually, our guests seem to like it when he's angry," came Iida's voice. "Just so you know, he's king, number one I guess you could say. He has the highest request rate."

"Kacchan?" Izuku was surprised. "I would've thought maybe Todoroki, or Kirishima would be the most requested, or at least higher than him."

"It might have something to do with how little his outbursts are during club hours. He rarely seems to get angry, and is usually the perfect gentleman when it comes to our guests. So, when he does get mad, he tends to keep his explosions to a minimum, both literally and figuratively."

"So I was right," Izuku noted. "They don't see his mean side. They only see this side of him."

"Well, they do see him in class, just like we do," Iida pointed out. "But I guess you can say that this side of him outweighs the bully they see during normal school hours."

Izuku nodded in reluctant agreement, and took a look around at the other club members. He wish he'd brought his notebook with him, maybe a different one than his hero ones. Part of being a hero is how you interact with the public, and these six boys all seem to have that aspect down.

Even though they were supposed to be entertaining their customers, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu where very handsy with each other. From hand holding, to gazing into each other's eyes, it almost seemed as if they themselves were a couple. The girls loved it! They held each other and squealed in delight whenever they even glanced in each other's direction.

Tokoyami sat in a slightly darker corner, petting Dark Shadow lovingly and talking to his guests. Dark Shadow seemed to be part of Tokoyami's allure, Izuku noticed, as they seemed to like him just as much as his host.

Todoroki was currently using his Quirk to make an ice sculpture of one of his guests. He was quiet in class, and the most surprising member of the Host Club. Izuku never would have guessed that he spent his time after classes making _ice sculptures_ as a _host in a Host Club._

Kacchan had gone back to his guests after the whole coffee ordeal. Izuku could really see how different this boy was to the one he saw in class everyday. He payed attention to all of his guests, and was gentle, in his own way.

"How do you like the cake today?" Izuku heard Kacchan ask one of his guests. "I tried a new recipe, and I'm hoping that it came out ok."

"Oh, Katsuki, it's wonderful!" The girl swooned. "You're such a good baker!" And oh, that's not something Izuku would ever have guessed about the explosive blond. He bakes. Katsuki Bakugou can have enough patience to _bake._ Izuku's hands itched for his lucky pencil and notebook to take notes.

"What about you, Iida?" Izuku asked, looking at the taller boy. "How come you don't have any guests?"

"Well, while I do have guests of my own on occasion, I tend to prefer the business side of the club, including your debt," Iida opened a book in his hand. "Which, as you know, you're paying off by acting as the Host Club's dog until you graduate." Izuku gulped. _Till he graduated? How is he ever going to learn how to control One for All?_ _All Might's going to be so disappointed._

The same light bulb that went off in Tetsutetsu's mind shone in Iida's.

"You're going to work real hard to pay off that debt, nerd," Kacchan said, letting a breath of hot air blow onto Izuku's neck. Izuku jerked away in surprise.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't do that, Kacchan," Izuku pleaded.

"Well, I guess if you're going to be here, we should give you a make-over," Kacchan growled. "No girl is going to look twice at you looking like that."

"Well, I don't really want girls to look at me, plus I thought I was only your errand boy," Izuku's voice went up an octave in pitch.

"Are you fucking kidding, Deku? Don't you want to be a goddamn Hero! Pleasing the public and making them feel safe is the most important fucking part of being a Hero! That includes the ladies!" Kacchan started raging.

"I don't really care about that stuff, though, Kacchan. I mean, sure I care about making them feel safe, but I'm not sure if this is the right way to do that," Izuku shrugged. "Why should I care if they think I'm attractive, as long as they feel safe."

"They're not going to feel fucking safe if the guy saving them isn't a fucking gentleman! But I guess we can't all be as great as a Hero as me, with a powerful fucking Quirk and a gentleman on top of that. Think about it! Why do you think Best Jeanist is such a great Hero! Because he's a fucking gentleman! Same with All Might! And Endeavor!" Kacchan started in on a rant.

"Not Endeavor," came Todoroki's voice. "He's the farthest thing from a gentleman."

"Nobody asked you, IcyHot!" Kacchan turned his attention back to Izuku. "Alright, lesson number one, fucker, listen up. When you place your glass down, extend your pinky finger to cushion the sound." Izuku drowned him out with his thoughts.

 _There's a word for someone like this,_ he thought. _Narcissistic? No, he's certainly that, but that's not what I'm looking for right now. Pain in the neck? Not strong enough._

"Last and most important lesson, you must always remember," Kacchan stood next to Izuku, "how effective a glance to the side can be."

"Obnoxious," Izuku thought aloud.

"The fuck did you just say, you fucking Deku!" Small explosions came from Kacchan's hands. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima laughed and wrapped their arms around Izuku.

"Congrats, Midoriya," Kirishima grinned. "You've caused more outbursts in the past couple of hours than we've seen all year!"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," Izuku frowned, not wanting to get burned. "But I did learn something from you today! I guess pleasing the ladies will help me become a great hero someday!"

"Damn right it will! And to start, you're no longer our errand boy," Kacchan smirked. "Iida, get a uniform that'll fit Deku. Tokoyami, you have the least stupid hair out of all of you fuckers, so you do something about this mess. Starting today, Deku's officially a Host."

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu dragged Izuku to a changing room, and gave him the uniform. "Change."

"Fine, but get out," Izuku said, pulling his shirt off. When he saw Kirishima and Tetsutetsu still standing there, he pushed them out.

When Kirishima saw Izuku shirtless, his light bulb lit up.

Izuku Midoriya is officially a Host, and open for business.

"What am I even doing?" Izuku mumbled. "What am I supposed to do? Tell them a story? Do some origami? Eat cake?"

"Um, Izuku?" One of the girls tried to catch his attention. "We can't understand what you're saying."

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is my first time doing this, so I'm a bit nervous to be talking to you," Izuku smiled at his guests, then an idea popped into his head. "Why don't I do some All Might impressions to break the ice?"

"That'd be great!" One of the girls nodded enthusiastically. Izuku smiled at them, and started doing his impressions.

Todoroki and Tokoyami looked at each other as their light bulbs lit up in unison.

"I hate them all," A lispy voice whispered from the doorway.

The next day, Izuku lost his backpack. His backpack that had his wallet in it, his money, his student ID, _his notebooks_. One moment, there it was next to him, the next, it was gone.

He found it when he looked out the window.

Frantically, he looked through his notebooks, looking at how much damage the water caused to them. The newest pages where the worst off, the fresh ink running down the page, barely legible. Tears welled up in his eyes. He worked so hard on these. And he still hasn't found his wallet. With tears streaming down his face, Izuku rolled up his pants and stepped into the fountain. He needed that money, especially now that he needed new notebooks.

"Deku! You fucking skipped out on us to go swimming?" Izuku turned around to see Kacchan standing at the edge of fountain. "Why are you crying, you fucking loser?"

"Sorry, Kacchan. I'll be there tomorrow," Izuku turned back to the water. "If I find my wallet by then." There was a splash, and Izuku turned to see Kacchan next to him. "W-what are you doing?"

"The fuck does it look like? I'm helping you, you stupid nerd," Kacchan reached over and picked something out of the water. "This it?"

"Uh, yeah," Izuku blushed. "Thank you." Kacchan smirked.

"You're not falling for me, are you?" He asked.

"What!? No!" Izuku's face was on fire.

"Good," Kacchan handed Izuku his wallet. "Because you're definitely not my type."

"Oh yeah," Izuku grinned teasingly. "Then what is your type?"

"Female."

Izuku laughed, then noticed the purple ball stuck to his bag.

Kacchan must have noticed it, too, because the next day, he approached Mineta, the rest of the Host Club at his heels. Small sparks came from Kacchan's palms. Todoroki was using his left side for once, flames encompassing his face and arms. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima hardened their skin. They chose a dark room, so Dark Shadow was strong. Iida stood there menacingly.

"We know it was you, fucking purple balls," Kacchan growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mineta was a terrible liar.

"You threw Deku's bag in the fountain outside," Iida opened his book. "You've been jealous of the Host Club for quite awhile now, haven't you, Mineta?"

"I-I," Mineta started sobbing. "I don't understand what's so popular about you! All you do is breath, and the girls are ready to take their clothes off for you!"

"Maybe it's because we don't care about that," Kirishima shrugged. "We just want to make them happy."

"Or maybe it's because we don't throw people's bags out the fucking window!" Kacchan's explosions got bigger. Mineta's sobs got louder.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again! I'll leave you all alone!" Mineta hiccuped.

"You're damn right you won't," Kacchan let off another small explosion. "Because if you do, you die."

Mineta ran off in tears. Izuku couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Kacchan had just stuck up for him.

"Young Bakugou!" Another voice came from behind Izuku. "Heroes do not threaten others! Even if they were a bully!" Izuku turned around and his face lit up at the sight of All Might.

"Yes, sir," Kacchan grumbled.

"But I do want to thank you for sticking up for Young Midoriya. No one should have their bag thrown into a fountain!" Kacchan's eyes went wide as the last light bulb went off.

"Are you his father?" He asked. Midoriya and All Might tensed up.

"Please don't tell anyone," Midoriya pleaded. "No one can know!" Kacchan's eyes flashed.

"Fine! But in return, you need to earn 10x more guest than you had to before!" Izuku gulped.

 _Are you seeing this All Might? Looks like I'm officially a Host now._


	2. The Job of a Heroic Host

Izuku barely heard the bell ring as he punched the punching bag, trying to build up the strength in his arms to help decrease the damage of when he used his Quirk. He was getting better, but he still broke his bones 95% of the time. In all honesty, using his Quirk without breaking his bones was usually an accident. He still doesn't know how both his legs worked after he broke the vase the first time he met the Host Club.

Speaking of, Izuku was late. So very late. "Kacchan's going to kill me," he mumbled, running to an abandoned music room on the third floor. When he opened the door, he was in a fairytale.

 _Are you seeing this, All Might? This was the club I was forced to join._

"I could be wrong," Izuku approached the subject carefully, "But my calendar says we're no longer in the Medieval Ages."

"I don't give a fuck what your shitty calender says, Deku," Kacchan growled. "If I want it to be Medieval Times, then it's fucking Medieval Times! Now go change." Kacchan threw a bag at Izuku, and the small boy stumbled as he caught it. Looking inside, he found a what seemed to be a commoner's outfit.

"Why am I a peasant when the rest of you are either Royalty or Knights?" Izuku asked, peering up at the Host Club members. Kacchan's outfit made sense, considering he's known as the Host Club's King. Iida, Kirishima, and Tetsutetsu where all Knights. Todoroki was a prince, and Tokoyami seemed to be the kingdom's wizard, yet Izuku was a peasant.

"Do you have a problem?" Asked Iida. "Please do remember you owe us 8 million yen, so it does seem fitting for you to be a peasant rather than royalty." Izuku flinched at the memory of his body crashing into the vase.

"I guess I'll go change," Izuku clutched the bag to his chest as he slumped over to the changing rooms.

Only those with exceptional Quirks and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the elite, private academy, UA High School. The Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as UA High School's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

The Host Club members are some of the top students in their class, all with more than exceptional Quirks. Katsuki Bakugou, also known as Kacchan by some of the other members of the Host Club, is the Host Club's explosive president, or King as he would prefer. His Quirk allows his palms to sweat Nitroglycerin, which he can blow up on command.

Tenya Iida, the Vice President, and business manager, is also the President of Class 1-A. His Quirk, Engine, allows him to run at top speed thanks to his legs being almost literal engines.

Fumikage Tokoyami has the most popular Quirk out of the Host Club, possibly because it has a personality all of its own. Dark Shadow is a shadow-like being that Tokoyami hosts in his own body. Dark Shadows personality is manipulated by light, with him becoming fiercer and harder for Tokoyami to control in the dark, but weak and submissive in the light. Tokoyami usually entertains his guests in a corner of the room that's been darkened to a perfect in between point.

Shouto Todoroki's personality is as cold as his Quirk, Half-Cold Half-Hot. With the right side of his body, Todoroki can drastically decrease temperatures, while with his left he can drastically increase the temperatures. He only ever seems to use his right side, however.

Eijirou Kirishima and Tetstutetsu Tetsutetsu have a bond as strong as their Quirk. Both the boys can harden their bodies, Kirishima's is almost rock-like while Tetsutetsu's is steel, and because of this they come in a pair. You'll hardly ever see one without the other, and if they aren't touching when they're together, the whole world seems to shift on its axis.

And finally, the newest member of the UA Host Club is Izuku Midoriya. He got into UA on a scholarship, a rarity all of its own. His Quirk is strong, and because of it he broke an 8 million yen vase, and is now indebted to the Host Club. He also happens to be the son of famous Pro Hero and UA Teacher, All Might, a secret only the members of the Host Club know.

These five boys spend their free time after school entertaining their guests in an abandoned music room on the third floor. Today, that room has transformed into a far away Kingdom.

"It's a shame, really," Kacchan said, a sigh escaping his lips. "Even though I'm the king of this kingdom, I'm still a slave to you, my dear." He grabbed his current guest by the chin, and stared into her eyes. The girl swooned, and Kacchan wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I still don't understand how this is the same person I see in class everyday," Izuku mumbled. Kacchan is usually angry, loud, and mean in class. He throws insult after insult at his classmates, but once he steps into the Host Club, it's almost as if he's someone new entirely.

"I almost forgot," The girl Kacchan was holding sat back down in her seat as he let go of her. "Next week, we'll be hosting a party to celebrate the Holidays."

"Oh no, a party," Izuku squeaked.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" One of Tetsutetsu and Kirishima's guests asked. "A formal one?"

"Oh yes," The boys replied at once.

"We've rented out the school's largest hall," Kirishima smiled. "Plenty of room for dancing."

"You'll save a dance for me, right Ei?" Tetsutetsu linked his fingers with Kirishima.

"You can have all the dances you want," Kirishima replied, gazing lovingly into Tetsutetsu's eyes. The girls at the table went wild.

"They seem even more excited than usual," Izuku noted as Todoroki's guests screached at something Izuku had missed.

"They tend to react like this when we show more skin than usual," Iida explained. "All of our outfits today were designed with that in mind."

"Is that why Kacchan doesn't have a shirt on?" Izuku asked, sneaking a glance at the King. Kacchan was just wearing a pair of baggy pants and a faux fur cape. His guests also happened to be the loudest.

"Exactly," Iida beamed.

"Did you come up with the idea, Iida?" Izuku asked.

"Oh no, Bakugou has all reign over this sort of thing," Iida waved his hands around dramatically. "He's very creative! He only looked at the fairy tale book I slipped on his desk once before deciding on this idea!"

"Well, I think this was a great idea," Izuku laughed, before heading over to his own table of ladies to entertain.

"How come you aren't royalty too, Izuku?" One of the ladies at Izuku's table asked.

"Well, a fairy tale needs a commoner too, doesn't it?" Izuku smiled brightly. "I'm ok with filling that role, because maybe one of you princesses will be able to help me become a prince." That got the desired effect, as they all screamed about how cute Izuku is.

"Man, he really is a natural, isn't he?" Kirishima noted.

"Probably helps that All Might is his father," Todoroki added.

"Your dad is a Pro Hero too," Kirishima pointed out. "And it still took you a bit to gain the popularity you have now."

"My father isn't exactly what I'd call a gentleman," Todoroki countered.

"Kid's a fucking natural," Kacchan joined their conversation. "He's stealing half of my customers."

"Including Jirou, it seems," Kirishima nodded his head towards a black hair girl with long earlobes approaching Izuku. The three boys leaned in to listen to their conversation.

"Excuse me, but I think it's time for the Hosts to change clients," Kyouka Jirou announced.

"Oh, yes, I guess it is," Izuku checked the clock.

"You're cuter than I thought," Jirou smiled. "You're my new fave host."

"What?!" Kacchan yelled from across the room.

"I can't take this anymore," Kacchan growled, glaring daggers at Izuku from his spot in the corner. "Now he's taking my fucking customers."

"Hey, Blasty McSplodes. You gonna keep sitting over there plotting Izuku's death, or are you actually gonna help us plan this party?" Kirishima asked.

"You really can't be that surprised," Todoroki said. "She's had the disease for a while now."

"Disease?! Am I going to get sick?" Izuku cried. He can't get sick, he has a test next week.

"No, this disease isn't contagious, don't worry!" Iida waved his arms around, "She has the Host Hopping Disease!"

"Also known as the 'never the same boy twice' disease," Kirishima interjected. "Usually, a girl picks a host, and sees them regularly, but Jirou tends to pick a favorite host, then she moves on in a week or so. Before you, Bakugou was her favorite." Kacchan's eyes flashed.

"That's it, Deku," Kacchan dramatically stood up, "I'm telling everyone you're a fucking girl, or something, and then you'll get no guests! And you won't fucking be stealing mine!"

"But, I'm not a girl," Izuku argued. "And I can pay off my debt a lot faster as a host than an errand boy." Kacchan growled, little explosions coming from his palms.

"Not to change the subject," Tetsutetsu interrupted. "But does Midoriya have any formal dancing experience? He'll need it for the party."

"Um, well, I, uh, don't really want to go to any parties, so if I could be excused," Izuku stammered. Kacchan's expression changed faster than Iida's top running speed.

"A gentleman, and therefore a Hero, should be able to dance, don't you think?" Kacchan's grin was villainous. "Deku! I order you to learn the waltz before the party next week! And if you don't, I'm demoting you back down to our errand boy."

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. You're doing wonderful, Izuku!" Jirou smiled up at Izuku. "Remember to look at your partner, not your feet."

"R-right," Izuku looked up at Jirou, trying really hard not to step on her feet. After a while, they decided to take a break.

"Is that a new sound system?" Jirou pointed up at a speaker in the corner of the room. "It's got beautiful sound, is it a Sony?"

"You've got quite the ear!" Iida popped up out of nowhere. "That is, in fact, the latest of Sony's top sound system!"

"Do you know a lot about sound systems and stuff?" Izuku asked.

"Well, it does go along with my Quirk, right?" She smiled, and looked at the window. It had started storming while Izuku and Jirou practiced their dancing, and her face softened when she saw the lightning. Izuku thought she was about to cry, and opened his mouth to comfort her when a voice interrupted them.

"Hello? I've brought over some more stuff for the sound system," A blond boy with a black streak in his hair was carrying a large box into the music room.

"Kaminari, bro!" Kirishima flipped over the back of the couch he was sitting on. "What do you have for us today?"

"Well, I made a playlist for you guys, and I've brought some back up speakers, in case something happens to one of the others," The blond boy, Kaminari, said.

"Wow, you really know your stuff about sound systems, do you also have a sound related Quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Aw, c'mon Midoriya, Kaminari is in our class! You notice everyone's Quirks, but not his?" Kirishima wrapped an arm around Kaminari. "He's an electric type."

"You make me sound like a Pokemon," Kaminari grumbled. "But yeah, I can discharge insane amounts of electricity from my body, but I fry my brain and get stupid if I go over my wattage limit."

"You can't fry what you don't have," Came Jirou's voice. She was pointedly not looking at Kaminari. "And I don't really blame you for not knowing his Quirk, Izuku. He doesn't really look the same before and after."

"Um, yeah, I guess. Here's your stuff, anyways," Kaminari handed over the box to Kirishima.

"Man! I'm really going to miss you when you're in the States, bro," Kirishima playfully punched Kaminari in the shoulder. Izuku saw Jirou flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to miss you too, dude," Kirishima said as a form of goodbye, before leaving.

"So, did you and Kaminari go to middle school together?" Izuku asked Jirou. The black haired girl jumped straight up.

"I don't know anyone named Kaminari, I don't know what you're talking about," Jirou ran out of the room faster than Iida at full speed.

"Dude, I don't know why she said that, those two have practically been engaged since birth," Kirishima shook his head. "She's been weird ever since we came to UA, though. First she was just meaner when making fun of him, but now she's full blown acting like she doesn't know him."

"Is it a Quirk marriage?" Asked Todoroki. At some point, the rest of the host club had gathered around Izuku and Kirishima.

"Nawh, more like, their families where friends and business partners," Kirishima explained. "They were practically joined at the hip until the start of this year. But Kaminari won't tell me what happened."

"Well, maybe she's upset because he's going to the States!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Ya know, Midoriya, I think you're right," Kirishima rubbed his chin in thought. "Now that I think of it, the only reason I know he's going to study abroad is because I found the application on his desk one day. Maybe he didn't even tell her at all."

A small grunt of laughter was heard from Kacchan. "Well, boys, you know what that means, right?" Everyone just stared at him. "As Heroes and as Hosts, our job is to make every person happy and safe. Therefore, Operation get Pikachu and Long Ears together is now commenced!"

Two weeks later, Izuku found himself in a stiff suit next to the rest of the Host Club members as the party was about to start. A man, who Izuku recognized as Class 1-A's homeroom teacher and Pro Hero Eraserhead, also known to the students as Mr. Aizawa, stood in front of them, also in a suit and his usual messy hair pulled back into a neat bun.

"I want no trouble from this party tonight," Aizawa drawled. "I'm going to be taking a nap in my office, so if you need me…"

"We'll come straight to you if there's a problem!" Iida pronounced. Aizawa just hummed before walking away.

"Why was Mr. Aizawa here?" Izuku asked.

"He's the faculty advisor, dumbshit," Kacchan growled.

"I didn't even know we had one," Izuku muttered.

"Well of fucking course we do, shitting fucking Deku!" Kacchan was angrier than usual. His eyes flared and his palms burst in tiny explosions. "We're a motherfucking club, all clubs need a faculty advisor, you fucking idiot."

"Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense…" Izuku mumbled.

"Bakugou, put the explosions away, we're about to open the door," Todoroki chastised. "We don't need you blowing up the room before the party even begins." Kacchan just mumbled a bit, before closing his eyes and calming down. The doors opened, and Kacchan was back to his Host self.

"It's so good to see you, my beautiful princesses. The UA Host Club would like to say, welcome," All the hosts bowed at the end of Kacchan's sentence. The crowd applauded.

"As always, the Host Club is here for your entertainment," Todoroki continued. "So please, dance to your heart's content with any one of us as you please."

"Based on her dancing skills," Tokoyami took over the introduction, "One of you lovely ladies will be chosen as tonight's Queen of the Ball. Your reward?"

"A kiss on the cheek from me, the king." Kacchan grinned, and sent fireworks from his palms. The crowd went wild with excitement. "Good luck," he winked.

Izuku stared at the crowd in fear as he watched some of the ladies swoon, and faint, just from the words coming from Kacchan.

"C'mon, Midoriya!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu said in unison. "You gotta be more enthusiastic!"  
"Sorry, guys, but I've never really been to anything but the festivals held in my neighborhood. A party like this is all new to me," Izuku smiled sheepishly.

"Don't you worry, Midoriya, the food here will be much better than those at a festival!" Iida waved his hands around in his usual manner. "We have quite the spread!"

"Spread?" Izuku looked up at him in wonder. "Do you have fancy tuna?!" Every member of the Host Club had a look of pity in their eyes when they heard Izuku.

"Iida," Kacchan barked. "Get some fancy tuna here for Deku!"

"You poor thing!" Dark Shadow wrapped himself around Izuku.

 _These damn rich people,_ Izuku thought to himself.

The party was in full swing, and Izuku stood against a wall, observing all the dancers, when Jirou approached him.

"Izuku?" She caught his attention. "Would you like to see how well my dancing instructions have paid off?"

"Sure!" Izuku nodded, taking her hand.

From across the room, the rest of the Host Club noticed her arrival.

"She's here," Tokoyami stated.

"Alright, men. Time to move forward in our mission," Kacchan smiled down at his dance partner. "I'm sorry, beautiful, but even though it saddens me deeply, I must take my leave for only a short while."

"Oh, that's ok," the girl said, "I'm just glad I got to dance with you."

"When I return, save me the next dance," Kacchan bowed, before taking his leave. Iida saw him leave, and ran at full speed out of the room, grabbing Izuku on his way out.

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Tetsutetsu was asking when Izuku and Kacchan entered the room. "I mean, he still looks pretty recognizable."

"Why does it have to be me, anyways?" Came Kacchan's voice from where Todoroki was trying to put makeup on him. "Deku looks more like a girl than I do."

"We just thought it'd be fun to dress you up!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu grinned almost identical grins.

"He is right," Todoroki put the makeup brush down. "This isn't going to work."

He moved out of the way, and when Izuku saw Kacchan, he immediately covered his mouth with his hand. What he saw was probably one of the funniest things he's ever seen, but he didn't have a death wish, so he really did not want to laugh.

"Something funny, Deku?" Kacchan asked. Apparently, Izuku failed at the whole not laughing thing.

"Nothing, nothing at all Kacchan!" Izuku squeaked, still giggling.

"That's it, I'm not fucking doing this," Kacchan ripped the long dark wig off his head. "Deku, you can be the girl. I'm going back out to the party. And be quick, our guests are waiting." Before he had a chance to protest, Izuku was being pushed into the chair, and Todoroki was starting in on his makeup.

All in all, the whole process of turning Izuku into a girl took 20 minutes, but that was still too long for Kacchan.

"Will you hurry the fuck up? I told you to get this done as soon as-" Kacchan stopped in the middle of his sentence as soon as he laid eyes on Izuku.

Izuku was wearing a green dress that went down to his mid calves, and the wig Kacchan had thrown was on his head. Todoroki was pretty decent at makeup, and had somehow made Izuku's eyes bigger and greener than they were before. He was beautiful, and Kacchan didn't understand any of it.

"Just, hurry the fuck up," he muttered, before slamming the door.

"Well, wish me luck!" Izuku smiled at the Host Club boys, who all gave him a thumbs up.

Izuku opened the door to his homeroom class, Kaminari already waiting for him.

"Huh?" The electric boy asked. " _You_ wrote this letter?"

"Letter?" Izuku mumbled. Kaminari handed him the letter, and he groaned allowed when he read it.

 _I'm so in love with you! I've never been more in love before! Everytime I think of you, my heart crackles with your electricity! I want to feel your Quirk while I hold you in my arms! You might even have to use it to resuscitate me after my heart stops from how much I love you!_

Izuku stared at the letter in horror, concluding that this was probably the work of Kirishima, Iida, and possibly even Dark Shadow.

"You know, Midoriya, but that disguise really work," Kaminari stated bluntly. Izuku trembled at the words.

"What, I'm not Midoriya, ha ha, I'm a girl from the general studies course," he rambled on.

"Well, girl from general studies, I'm sorry to say, but I don't return your feelings," Kaminari scratched the back of his head. "In fact, I'm already in love with someone else."

"Oh," Izuku tried his hardest to sound disappointed. "I thought you were single."

"Well, uh, she's not my girlfriend or anything," Kaminari laughed. "I don't think she really would want to be my girlfriend, anyways, considering she's been acting like she doesn't know me lately. She'd probably be happier with someone else, anyways. Someone who had better control over their damn Quirk."

Meanwhile, Kirishima was leading Jirou towards the classroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Jirou asked, cautious.

"You know, switching Hosts every couple of weeks to grab his attention isn't really working, is it?" Kirishima dropped her hand. "I've got you figured out, Jirou. I know you love him. You do always look the happiest watching the lighting during a thunderstorm."

Jirou gasped, a memory coming to her.

 _"Kyouka, Kyouka, my Quirk manifested, look how cool!" A young Kaminari let out a small discharge of electricity. A young Jirou watched him in wonder._

 _"Wow, Denki! I wish my Quirk was as cool as yours!" She marveled at the other boy as he sent out another small discharge._

 _"You've got a cool Quirk, too, Kyouka! You can hear stuff I can't! And you can break stuff just with your heartbeat! Someday, we're going to be Heroes, and then we're going to get married, 'kay?" Kaminari held out his hand. Jirou smiled as she took both his hand and his promise._

"It doesn't matter," Jirou shook her head. "He never notices me anymore, anyways, and he's going off to America soon. It's better this way."

"That's why I decided to apply to study abroad," Kaminari looked out the window. "I want to learn how to control my Quirk better, and America has some of the best schools for it. I know it's selfish, but I can't help but hope she'll wait for me. Wait for me to come back stronger."

"You're right," Izuku said bluntly. "That is selfish. You can't expect her to wait for you when she doesn't even know how you feel."

The door behind Izuku opened, and Kaminari went still when he saw who had interrupted them.

"I'm sorry," Jirou's voice was small, she sounded as though she was on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two." She turned around, and ran back down the hall.

"Don't just stand here, go after her!" Izuku urged. Kaminari just nodded, and ran after Jirou, yelling her name. Izuku sighed, and went back to change out of this itchy wig.

"It looked like we just made matters worse," Izuku grumbled, wiping the makeup off his face.

"He did go running after her though, right?" Kirishima asked from his position perched on top of the vanity. "Man, that's so manly of him!"

"Hey, idiots, lets go, we need to make one final appearance, hurry the fuck up in there!" Kacchan yelled through the door. Izuku sighed for the millionth time that night, and put down the makeup remover wipe he was using. He exited the room with Kirishima, and followed them out to the balcony.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kacchan's voice floated out through the new speakers. "I would like to announce that tonight's final dance goes to, this couple." Everyone clapped.

"Oh, how sweet, I just love young love!" A booming voice came from behind Izuku.

"Dad, I mean All Might!" Izuku jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friends invited me!" All Might smiled. Music started playing, and Izuku turned his attention back to Kaminari and Jirou, who were dancing.

"You know, I was surprised when young Kaminari rescinded his application to study abroad," All Might stated. "He would've had the chance to study at one of the finest schools America had to offer!"

"He _what?"_ Bakugou growled. "That idio-"

"And now we'd like to announce to Queen of the ball!" Iida's voice covered Kacchan's impending rant. "Miss Jirou Kyouka!"

"Izuku Midoriya will be standing in place of Bakugou for the kiss," Todoroki announced. Kacchan's eyes flared in anger.

"What, k-kiss?" Izuku stammered.

"Do this, and we'll cut your debt by ⅓," Tokoyami said.

"Well, if it's only on the cheek," Izuku nodded to himself, and started on his way down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't, Deku, that's my job!" Kacchan raged, before slipping on some ice on the steps, causing him to push Izuku, who's lips clashed with Jirou's. His face immediately went red.

"You don't think that was his first kiss, do you?" Kirishima asked, then ducked out of the way of one of Kacchan's explosions.

 _I never thought I'd give my first kiss to a girl,_ Izuku thought to himself.


	3. Operation Icy Hot!

Eijirou Kirishima and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu eyed Izuku Midoriya with twin confused looks as they watched the freckled boy explain his most recent injury. He had broken his arm, again, during a battle simulation setup by All Might.

"Ya know, Midoriya, I was wondering," Kirishima mused as Izuku wandered over to where him and Testutetsu where standing. "How come you break all your bones whenever you use your Quirk? I mean, how come you never learned to control it as a kid?"

"Ah, well, you see, uh," Izuku scratched his cheek, a clear sign he was hiding something. At this point, all members of the Host Club had surrounded them, considering all their guests had left for the day.

"Are you keeping secrets, Midoriya?" Iida pointed his entire hand at Izuku. "Secrets are meant to be shared with your friends! Are we not friends?"

"Yeah, dude," Kirishima added. "Keeping secrets from us? So unmanly!"

"I mean, it's not really a secret, any one could find out if they just looked at my previous doctor records," Izuku started mumbling to himself. "But if it gets out that I was Quirkless up until last year, how will the public act? Maybe I should find a way to keep those records sealed. Maybe Dad will be able to tell me.."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say you were Quirkless?" Tokoyami interrupted Izuku's mumbling. "How could you have been Quirkless up until _last year_. Quirks don't manifest after the age of four or five."

"Quirkless? Did I say Quirkless? I meant, uh," Izuku desperately searched his brain for a word that could save his slip up. "Shit."

"Explain, Deku," Bakugou growled. Izuku gulped. Time to pull the cat out of the bag, then.

"Well, you see, I was actually born without a Quirk," He explained, before diving into the story of how All Might had passed on his Quirk. At the end, all eyes were on him, but Todoroki's burned the biggest hole into his head.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Izuku pleaded to the group. "Not about me being Quirkless, about how I got my Quirk, any of it. If Dad ever found out I even told you guys, he'd ground me for life."

"So, wait," Tetsutetsu put his fingers to his temples. "How did you even find out All Might was your _Dad?_ "

"Well, after I caused him to over exert himself with that slime monster, I took him home to rest and get something to eat. I was planning on just telling my mom he was just a friend from school or something, but as soon as she saw him, she knew who he was," Izuku explained. "It was kinda sweet, the way her eyes lit up at the sight of him. At first, I thought it was just because it's All Might, but that wasn't it." He smiled at the memory.

" _Mom! I'm home! And I've brought a friend!" Izuku called out into the apartment he shared with his mom. Ever since he was a kid, it was just him and his mom. His dad had left them right before Izuku was born, and Izuku had never met him, but that was OK. His mom was more than enough for him._

" _Oh, Izuku, honey, welcome home!" Inko's voice floated out from the kitchen, where she was obviously making dinner. "We're having Soba for dinner! Should I make extra?"_

" _Yes, please!" Izuku called, before turning to All Might. "I hope you like Soba! My mom makes it the best!"_

" _Kid, what's your name?" All Might asked, staring off into the kitchen._

" _Izuku Midoriya, sir," Izuku laughed. "Probably should have told you before, huh?"_

" _Inko," All Might whispered, almost quite enough that Izuku didn't catch it._

" _Uh, no. Izuku. My mom's the one named Inko." All Might ignored him, and walked into the kitchen._

" _Inko," All Might repeated, louder this time. "Inko, honey. I'm home."_

 _Inko Midoriya dropped the spoon she was holding, turning around at the sound of All Might's voice._

" _Yagi?" She gasped. "Yagi, my love, is it really you?" All Might just nodded, and tears streamed down both his and Inko's cheeks. Inko sobbed loudly, before crashing into the scrawny man's arms._

" _Shh," All Might soothed. "It's ok, my dear, I'm home. I won't leave again, I promise."_

" _But, Yagi, your agency in Tokyo," Inko looked up into his eyes. "The world needs you."_

" _I got a job here," All Might smiled down at her. "Look at me, Inko. I can barely stay in my hero form for three hours. It's time for me to settle down, and if you'll have me, I'd love nothing more than to do that with the love of my life and our son."_

 _At the word son, Izuku broke his silence. He'd been standing at the doorway for the entire exchange._

" _Mom? What's going on?" He asked. Inko and All Might looked over at Izuku, breaking out of the little world the two had created together._

" _He looks just like you, Inko, how did I not notice?" All Might wondered to himself. "Well, son, I guess we should explain."_

 _So, Izuku, Inko, and All Might all sat down at the kitchen table, and Mother and Father dove right into explaining._

" _My name, my real name, is Yagi Toshinori," All Might, Yagi, explained. "When I was in middle school, I met this beautiful girl name Inko Watanabe. We were in the same class for all three years, I'd say it was fate. But I was this Quirkless kid nobody wanted to befriend, let alone love, back then, so I never dared approach her."_

" _I still say I don't care whether or not you have a Quirk," Inko pouted._

" _Honey, I'm telling a story here," Yagi looked back at Izuku, who's eyes had gone wide. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Middle School. Well, right before I was to take the entrance exams for various high schools, I met another woman. She had this amazing Quirk, and she still noticed me, a Quirkless 14 year old boy, and decided I was worthy of inheriting her Quirk._

 _I was stunned, to say the least. Of course, I said yes. And that's how I got my Quirk, and then went on to UA, a seperate high school from the girl I loved, but it was the best hero school, and I got in. You know the rest, I graduate, and then become the #1 Hero._

 _A few years later, I was working a job out here in Musutafo, when I ran into Inko Watanabe again. Except, now she was Inko Midoriya, a recently divorced woman whose beauty only increased as she aged. We reconnected, and I fell back in love with her, this time ten million times stronger than before. Miraculously, this beautiful woman fell in love with me, too, can you believe it?" Yagi laughed. "After a while, Inko and I settled into a life together. I still had my agency in Tokyo, sure, but I had a life out here, so I stayed longer than it took to complete the job. Eventually, Inko got pregnant with you, kid, and I realized as the Symbol of Peace, I couldn't put my family in danger. So, I returned to Tokyo. Told nobody about Inko, or you, even though my heart ached every day I was apart from you both. My biggest regret is missing your birth, but I don't regret keeping you both a secret. If the villain who gave me this scar found out about you both, you'd both be dead by now."_

" _So," Izuku's voice sounded as wet as his eyes, "Why are you back? If being here would put us in danger?"_

" _This villain, the one who almost killed me? He's dead," Yagi ran a hand through his hair. "But, I'm going to have to ask you to keep this a secret, ok? He might still have followers out there, and until I know for a fact you're safe, I'd rather not tell anyone." Izuku just nodded, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his Hero is actually his father._

" _Does this mean I can call you Dad?" Izuku whispered. Yagi laughed._

" _Sure thing, kiddo," the Symbol of Peace said, smiling at his family._

"After that, he explained how he could give me his Quirk," Izuku wiped away tears that formed in his eyes at the memory. "I had to eat his hair, can you believe?"

"So, you're saying you had a choice whether or not you could inherit your father's Quirk," Todoroki deadpanned.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But it was either have a Quirk or not, so it wasn't really much of a choice," Izuku shrugged.

"You're really lucky, Midoriya," Todoroki's eyes portrayed an emotion that Izuku couldn't read. "I would've said no if my father had given me the choice on whether or not I wanted his power." With those words, Todoroki left the third floor music room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Izuku asked, looking at his other club members.

"Nawh, he's always like that when it comes to his Dad," Kirishima assured him. "You ever notice how he only uses his right side in combat?" Izuku nodded.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Well, his Quirk is Half Cold Half Hot," Kirishima explained. Izuku already knew this, but he let the spiky haired boy to continue. "His right side can drastically decrease the temp of whatever he touches, enough to cause the ice that you see. His left side, the side he doesn't use, does the opposite. Increases the temp, enough to catch things on fire. Super cool Quirk, much cooler than mine."

"But why doesn't he use his left side?" Izuku asked.

"Honestly, nobody really knows, but there are some theories," Kirishima grinned. "Most of them are about his dad, though, because of how much he obviously hates the guy."

"Fucker isn't ever going to be a Pro without using his full power," Bakugou snarled.

"Well, yeah, but there's nothing we can really do about that if we don't know why he won't use it," Tetsutetsu shrugged. Tokoyami chuckled from his spot in the corner.

"Sounds like a fun game to play, don't you think Dark Shadow?" He asked, petting the shadow being.

"Yeah!" Dark Shadow agreed. Bakugou grinned evilly.

"You know what that means, fuckers," he laughed ominously. "Operation Icy Hot is now commenced!"

Operation Icy Hot, as Bakugou had named it, was simple enough. Get Todoroki to use his left side. Whoever got the other boy to do it first, won the game (The prize is still undecided.)

Izuku thought his strategy was pretty solid. Find out the exact reason why Todoroki won't use his left side, and use that against him. The only hard part, was finding out what was going on in Todoroki's head. It was still better than Bakugou's strategy, which was to bully it out of him.

"Hey, Half and Half!" The explosive teen yelled after club activities ended the next day. "You're never going to be a real Pro if you don't use your full power, you fucking idiot."

"Shut up, Bakugou," came Todoroki's response. "I'll be a Hero even without my father's Quirk."

 _So this is about his Dad,_ Izuku thought, watching the exchange.

"How can you go Pro if you only rely on half your power!? I bet I can beat you in a fight, you weakling," Bakugou challenged.

"No, you really wouldn't," Todoroki sighed. "I can beat you just fine with my ice, thank you."

"Prove it then, fucking asshole!"

"Ok," Todoroki shrugged, before freezing Bakugou to the floor. "I win."

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu schemed together, like everything else they do. At the end of the second day of their mission, both boys stood on either side of Todoroki, and grabbed his arm.

"The only way we'll let go is if you use your Quirk to force us," they said in unison. Todoroki said nothing as he froze Kirishima, broke free of his grasp, and froze Tetsutetsu. Todoroki left them frozen, figuring Bakugou could create a small explosion to melt the ice.

"Damn it!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled.

Iida's plan was the least effective.

"As a future hero, it is a waste to not use the Quirk given to you by your father! He himself is a strong hero, with a strong Quirk, and you should honor him! Not disrespect him by refusing his power!" The class president lectured, his arms waving in every direction, mostly pointing with his entire hand. Todoroki didn't even listen to him, just stared off blankly.

Tokoyami and Todoroki paired up for sparing during gym class on the fourth day. The room was relatively dark, dark enough for Dark Shadow to be powerful, but not enough for Tokoyami to lose control.

Dark Shadow attacked Todoroki's left side, and the latter moved to use his right and try to freeze the shadow being.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret, Todoroki," Tokoyami said as he dodged an ice attack. "Dark Shadow's weakness is light. The darker it gets, the stronger he is. He's weaker in the light."

"If this is another ploy to get me to use my fire, it won't work," Todoroki growled. "But thanks for the info." He sent an ice beam to the window, causing the sunlight to reflect off it, lighting up the room. Dark Shadow whimpered, and cowared back to his master. Todoroki then used the distraction to pin his opponent to the mat, effectively winning the match.

By the fifth day, the Host Club was at a lost on how to get the heterochromatic boy to use his left side. Izuku was the only one who hadn't tried yet, trying to gather as much information as he could.

"If only I knew who his father was," Izuku mumbled to himself. "A Pro hero with a fire quirk?"

"You haven't figured it out yet, idiot?" Bakugou sneered from his seat. "His Dad's Endeavor. Number two fucking hero with an amazing Quirk, and guy refuses to except it."

"Really!?" Izuku's eyes lit up, and he completely forgot about his mission. "I wonder if he could get me his autograph!"

"Dude, your dad is All Might, and you still want other hero's autographs?" Kirishima laughed.

"Well, yeah! It's so cool, his dad has the most wins under his belt!" Izuku started going into full on fanboy mode.

"My father is anything but cool," a cold voice came from behind them. They all turned around to see Todoroki, his hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face. "You all want to know why I won't use my left side? Why I refuse my bastard father's Quirk?" Six heads nodded in unison. Todoroki sighed. "Have you all heard of Quirk Marriages?"

"Well, yeah of course we have, but that's such an outdated practice, dude, nobody does that anymore," Kirishima shook his head, confused.

"Aren't they illegal?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"While considered completely immoral, they aren't illegal," Todoroki explained. "A little while back, when my father gained the rank of #2 Hero, he realized he couldn't pass All Might. So, he paid my mother's family to allow him to marry her. They agreed, and my parents got married.

"It wasn't a happy marriage. My father abused my mother. Forced her to keep producing children until they finally had one with a perfect Quirk. They had 3 kids before me, but none of them were good enough. When I was born, and my Quirk manifested, Father couldn't be happier. Finally, a child worthy of being his successor. Worthy of beating All Might.

"He started training me as soon as my Quirk manifested. I was four, and yet he trained me just as hard as they're training us now. Mother tried to stop him, she tried so hard, but he just hit her, pushing her off to the side so she wouldn't interfere with his plan.

"Maybe a year or so later, I overheard my mother on the phone with my grandmother. _'I can't do this anymore, mom,'_ she said. _'Sometimes, I look at Shouto, and his left side, and I hate what I see.'_ I reminded her too much of my father. She said all this before dumping boiling hot water on my face.

"I don't blame her. She'd gone through years of abuse, and here I was, half of me the man who abused her, the other half her. It was all _his fault_ ," Todoroki growled this last part. "So, when he sent her away, I made a promise to myself. A promise that I will beat All Might, I _will_ become the #1 Hero, using only the power my mother gave me," With these final words, Todoroki turned, and walked out of the room. Izuku followed.

"Todoroki, wait up!" Izuku called after him.

"Leave me alone, Midoriya," Todoroki sneered.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku yelled. "I'm sorry your dad is such an asshole!" Todoroki stopped.

"Me too," he whispered. "Listen, Midoriya-"

"Izuku."

"What?"

"Call me Izuku," The green haired boy demanded. "We're friends, Shouto. Call me Izuku."

"No. You're All Might's kid, you've inherited his _Quirk by choice_. We're not friends," Todoroki stared at him with cold eyes. "If I want to become the top hero, if I want to surpass All Might, I first need to beat you."

"That's not true," Izuku shook his head. "Who my father is, how I got my Quirk, has nothing to do with whether or not I'm going to be #1. I'm going to the top because of who I am, not my father." Todoroki just stared at him. "This is _my_ Quirk now. Mine. Not All Mights. And your fire, your left side. It's yours, not his. _Your power!"_ Izuku screamed this last part in frustration. Todoroki was shocked. He didn't understand.

"I-" He stopped himself.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Izuku asked. "How long has it been since you've seen your mother?"

"I-" Todoroki looked away, "I haven't visited her."

"Listen, Todoroki. I can't tell you how to live your life, or use your Quirk. Only you can decide that. Nobody else, not even Endeavor," Izuku huffed, and turned to walk back to the club room. "All I can say is, maybe you should visit her, see how she feels about you not living up to your full potential." He walked away, leaving Todoroki to stare at his back, his mind reeling.

 _'You're going to be a great hero someday, Todoroki,'_ His mother once told him. How could he have forgotten?

That night, as he lay awake, unable to sleep as Midoriya's words rung in his ears, Todoroki made a decision.

"Bakugou," Todoroki approached the explosive boy during lunch. "I apologize, but I won't be able to attend today's host club meeting."

"Why the fuck not?" Bakugou scowled.

"I'm visiting someone in the hospital," Todoroki explained vaguely. Izuku's face lit up with a proud smile.

"Fine, what the fuck ever," Bakugou turned back to his meal. "Iida, let his customers know to reschedule."

"Yes, sir," Todoroki took his seat next to Izuku.

Lunch went by quickly, as did the rest of his classes. Todoroki didn't go straight home that day. He doesn't get home until later most days anyways, thanks to the Host Club, so his father shouldn't be that suspicious.

"Hello," Todoroki approached the front desk. "I'm looking for my mother? Last name Todoroki." The lady behind the desk looked at him in shock, before smiling widely.

"She's going to be so glad to see you," she said, before giving Todoroki the room number. He thanked her, and headed over to the elevator. His heart pounded in his chest, emotions filled his entire body, Todoroki felt like he was going to burst from nerves. Finally, the doors slid open, and he searched for her room.

He spent a good ten minutes outside her door, his thoughts running wild. _Will she recognize me? What will she think of my scar? Will she accept me if I use my fire?_ Finally, Todoroki took a breath, and opened the door.

"Mom?"

The next day, during a combat battle simulation class, Todoroki used his left side in combat for the first time in ten years.

Izuku still hasn't gotten his prize for winning the game.


	4. Protect Izuku’s Secret!

The host club was in full swing when the doors to music room three swung open to reveal Shōta Aizawa, the clubs faculty advisor. Next to him was a student with short brown hair, but brown eyes, and a blush across her cheeks.

"Welcome!" Six voices chorused, smiling at the newcomer.

"Did you bring us a new guest, sir?" Iida, the Host Club's vice president asked.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I must borrow the Host Club members momentarily," Aizawa announced, ignoring Iida. The Host Club members all gave each other confused looks before following Aizawa out the door.

"Boys, this is Ochako Uraraka. Most of you have class with her. She'll be your new club manager," Aizawa announced. "She'll be working with Iida in the financials and with Bakugou in coming up with ideas for themes and such. I trust you all to be nice to her."

"We don't need a manager!" Bakugou screamed at the top of his lungs. "We're doing perfectly fine without one!"

"Yeah, well I say you do," Aizawa yawned. "Now, get back to the guests." He walked over to the corner of the Music room, where his sleeping bag awaited.

Bakugou turned his glare to Uraraka. "What makes you so special, floaty?"

"Um, not sure?" Uraraka shrugged. "But I look forward to working with you all." Her smile was blinding, almost more than Izuku's.

"Motherfucker," Bakugou muttered under his breath, going back to his guests.

Everything went back to normal after Uraraka was introduced to the club. She mainly sat in the background, observing how the club was run. Sometimes, she had a little book with her, taking notes. Others, she just sat, occasionally talking to Izuku, Iida, or one of the guests.

It wasn't until a few days after that everything blew up. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima where the ones to find out, one of their customers bringing it up.

"So, is it true?" She whispered, leaning across the table. "Is it true Todoroki's dad used to beat him?"

"What?!" Tetsutetsu yelled. "Where did you hear that?"

"It's on the website!" The girl took her phone out of her pocket. Kirishima took it from her, scrolling through a gossip rag in the form of a blog.

"What? These are all ridiculous! _Bakugou Katsuki is a bottom? Are Kirishima and Bakugou together? Tokoyami and Dark Shadow: A sexual adventure with a shadow monster?_ Who the hell came up with these? None of this is true!" Kirishima kept scrolling through the website, stopping at one particular blog post. "Wow, this is the fakest of them all! _Izuku Midoriya: All Might's secret love child?"_ He read this last part exceptionally loud, hoping to warn the others.

Someone knew their secret.

"Let me see that fucking phone!" Bakugou ripped the phone out of Kirishima's hands. "All of these are fake. Fake, fake, fake, wow that's wrong. More than wrong."

"I'm sorry, ladies, but please do not believe anything on this website. None of these rumours are true," Iida announced, bowing his head. There was a collective sound of disappointment.

"I was really hoping the thing about Deku and All Might was true…"

"I'm more upset about Kirishima and Bakugou not being a couple!"

"I am glad that your father doesn't beat you, Todoroki!"

The chatter went back to normal, but the Host Club members all felt an overwhelming sense of doom.

"All right, dickweeds, who did it?" Bakugou growled once their last guest left for the day. "Who spilled the beans about Deku?"

"Come on, bro," Kirishima exclaimed. "Do you really think any of us would tell?"

"Then how the fuck did it get on the fucking internet!"

"Um," came a new voice, one everyone had forgotten was there. "Excuse me? But are you saying that the thing about Deku being All Might's son…?"

"Shit," Bakugou spit out, looking at Uraraka. "Don't tell anyone, got it, Round Face? Host Club secret!"

"Now who's spilling the beans…" Todoroki whispered.

"Shut the fuck up, Half and Half! How do we know you weren't the one to spill the beans!"

"Do you really think I'd do that, Bakugou? Really?" Todoroki looked him dead in the eyes.

"Fuck! Whatever," Bakugou turned away. "But whoever did, I will find out, and I will kill you!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku whined. "Don't kill anyone! You want to be a hero, right?"

"Someone spilt your secret, and you're protecting them?!"

"I really don't think it was anyone here," Izuku argued.

"Who else could it have been, shitty Deku?" Bakugou sneered at the other boy.

"Anyone. They could have just noticed how much time Dad and I spend together at school, and put two and two together, like you did," Izuku said, before wrapping his arms around his face in an act of subconscious self-defense. "Look, guys I don't care who it was, and I know it wasn't any of you, but we really need to find a way to get this down. Especially before-"

"I am here!" The doors to music room three burst open. "Hello, children! We have a problem." Izuku sighed, before smiling at his father.

"Hi Dad!" He chirped. "This is Uraraka! She's the new Host Club Manager!"

"Hello, All Might, sir," Uraraka bowed her head.

"Good to see you joining clubs, Young Uraraka!" Smoke started billowing from All Might's body, and after a few seconds, he transformed into his true form.

"Dad! You shouldn't be in Hero form when not teaching or doing hero work! You know how bad it is for your health!" Izuku chided. The other Host Club members stared at Yagi, their jaws on the floor.

"Um," Tetsutetsu said. "Where did All Might go? Who's this guy?"

"Shit," Yagi hissed. He'd forgotten the others didn't know about his true form. "You see, boys and girl, this is what I really look like. I'd rather also keep this a secret, so if you don't mind."

"Sir yes sir!" Iida, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima all yelled in unison, saluting Yagi.

"Anyways," Yagi took a seat on one of the couches, "How did our secret get on the internet?" The Host Club cringed collectively.

"Sir, we do not know, but as the keepers of your secret, it is our job to find out and bring justice to the person who spilled the beans!" Iida waved his arms around wildly.

"Well, we'll at least find a way to get the post taken down," Tokoyami added. "In the meantime, what do you suggest we do?"

"Keep denying it. Don't bring it up yourselves, but when someone does bring it up, deny it," Yagi instructed. The Host Club nodded in acknowledgment.

"Do you have any idea who could have leaked it?" Kirishima asked. "The only ones who know are us, and I really don't think any of us did it."

"No, I don't think it was one of you," Yagi leaned forward in his seat, "And I don't think it was Recovery Girl or the Principal either, and it surely wasn't Inko."

"So, what are you saying, sir?" Uraraka asked.

"Somebody is spying on the Host Club."

After that, everyone was on edge. They watched all the Host Club guests, but none of them seemed to be the spy. All the ladies were engrossed solely in their Host; none of them breaking away their attention. Bakugou suspected Uraraka, until one day a post about her showed up on the website.

" _Uraraka Ochaco: Here to steal the hearts of the Host Club?"_ Bakugou read aloud one day after all their guests had gone home. "This true, floaty. You tryna date all of us at once?"

"No!" Uraraka exclaimed. "Sorry, but none of you are my type, really. Plus, I already have my eyes on someone."

"You do?" Everyone asked in unison. Izuku was a little freaked out at how often they did that.

"Yeah, but that's not what we're talking about," Uraraka quickly tried to change the subject. "Now that you all know it's not _me_ who's the spy, does anybody have an ideas on who actually is?"

"Maybe it's Mineta," Kirishima suggested. "He's always hated us, and he's small enough to get into the vents and stuff to hide."

"We did also threaten him, he might be trying to get revenge," Todoroki added.

"No, it's not him. None of these mention boobs once," Tokoyami countered. "Perhaps it's that girl from our class, Tooru Hagakure. She _is_ invisible, after all."

"Looks like the bird does have a brain," Bakugou grinned. "Boys, and Round Face, time for Operation Kill Invisible Girl."

Operation Make Hagakure Confess, previously known as Operation Kill Invisible Girl ( _"We can't call it that, Kaccan! We want to be Heroes, we can't kill her!"),_ began during class the next day. It started out with Todoroki "accidentally" dropping photos on the ground near Hagakure. The photos were practically a gold mine for the Unofficial Host Club Website, but Hagakure just handed them back to Todoroki.

After classes ended, they tried again. Kirishima cornered Hagakure into talking about nonsense, until everyone in the class had left but them and the rest of the Host Club members in class 1-A.

"So, Uraraka, come to my room tonight? We can study," Bakugou put on his best fake smile.

"Sorry, Bakugou, but she's coming over to mine tonight," Todoroki interjected. "We're going to _study_ with Izuku tonight."

"You're _what?!"_ Bakugou was surprised at the genuine rage that he felt at those words.

"Uraraka, Izuku, and I have a study session planned for tonight in my room," Todoroki explained. "Sorry, but it'd be a little crowded if you came along, too."

"I don't want to study with you anyways, fucking Half and Half! I'll do fine on my own! I don't need you, or Deku!" Bakugou caused an explosion from his palms, and walked out of the room.

The incident never showed up on the website.

"I don't think she's the culprit," Tokoyami announced one day after Club hours had ended. "If she was, there'd be stuff about a weird love triangle all over the website by now."

"Plus, she's dating that guy from 1-B, Monoma or something, so I don't think she'd be interested in a Host Club," Uraraka added.

"Wait," Tetsutetsu sat straight up from where he was lounging on a couch with Kirishima. "Did you say she's dating Monoma? Blonde hair, crazy eyes, determined as fuck to defeat class 1-A in the sports festival, Monoma?"

"Yeah, I think so!" Urakaka beamed at him. "Why?"

"I think I know who our spy is," Tetsutetsu said.

"Shit," Said the air near the door of Music Room 3. Todoroki froze the ground, making sure the Host Club was out of the way.

"Who's there?" He called out. The light near the door started to warp, and in a few seconds there stood Neito Monoma of class 1-B.

"So," Bakugou caused fireworks to spring from his palm. "You've been spying on us?"

"More like doing investigative journalism," Monoma shrugged, trying to seem cool and collected even when frozen to the ground. "My biggest goal is to find a way to tear down this Host Club."

"But, why?" Izuku frowned at the other boy. "To my knowledge, we haven't done anything to you, other than beat you in the Sports Festival. And even then, it was more of an individual thing than a Host Club thing."

"I don't give a damn about the stupid Sports Festival!" Monoma yelled. "God, you're all so stupid! I don't understand what the big fuss is about a bunch of losers fucking around calling themselves a Host Club! All you do is sit around drinking tea and eating cake! So why are you all so special?!"

"I feel like we've gone through this already…" Todoroki mumbled.

"Maybe we should keep him and Mineta away from each other," Tokoyami whispered back.

"Listen, you fucking wannabe," Bakugou growled, punching his own fist to show off his quirk, "You're going to take down every single post on that stupid god damn website you made, and write an apology to everyone for spreading lies."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll have the entire Host Club after you," Todoroki stepped forward. "Don't you know who we are? The son of the number two hero, Todoroki Shouto."

"Tenya Iida, brother to Ingenium."

"Fumikage Tokoyami, Host to Dark Shadow."

"Eijirou Kirishima and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, the chilvarous twins."

"Izuku Midoriya, Honor Student."

"And Katsuki Bakugou, number one in the Entrance Exams."

"We are the Host Club," everyone spoke in unison. Monoma tried to keep a straight face, but he was quaking in his shoes.

"You don't scare me," He said.

"They might not, but I sure as hell hope I do," Said a voice from the corner of the room. "Shouta Aizawa, also known as Erasurehead. Pro Hero, Teacher at UA, and Faculty Advisor for the Host Club. Now, I suggest you do as they ask before I expel you. A Hero doesn't spread lies about others." Monoma stared at Aizawa for a long time, before agreeing.

The next day, all the posts were gone, save for one, apologizing to everyone for the lies and slander posted about the Host Club.

"So you aren't really All Might's son, Izuku?" One of the customers asked.

"Sadly, no," Izuku smiled sadly at them. "I've never met my father. He left before I was born."

If Izuku had listened closely, he could have heard a faint whisper coming from the couches were Bakugou was currently with his guests.

"Daddy's right here, asshole."


	5. League of Villains Attack!

_Hello! I'm so sorry this took me so long, and it's so short, and it's honestly crap. It's literall k. Also, to the one person who said they'd seen this on a BNHA amino, hello! Yes! That's me!_

Izuku was running down the hall, a bag full of groceries in his hands. _I thought I was done with this errand boy stuff,_ he thought, adjusting the bag so it wouldn't fall. He was late, and even if he was getting groceries for the club, Bakugou was going to throw a fit.

 _"A gentleman is always on time, Deku!"_ He'd scream. Izuku internally groaned as he ran even faster, not looking at where he was going.

 _Crash!_

Izuku was on the floor, groceries everywhere, looking up to see a boy with scars on his face looking down at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He apologized quickly. "I wasn't looking where I was going!" He started to pick up everything he'd dropped. The stranger bent down to help him.

"Here," He said, handing Izuku a container of instant coffee.

"Thank you so much!" Izuku smiled brightly at him.

"What's your name? I'm Dabi," The stranger, Dabi, held out his hand. Izuku noticed the same scars as the ones on his face.

"Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, sir!" Izuku took his hand.

"Midoriya? You All Might's kid?" Izuku paled at his words.

"I'm sorry?"

"Boss! I've found him!" And Izuku was whisked away by another man, who must've been hidden in the shadows.

Somehow, Izuku ended up in front of what is slowly becoming the most familiar looking door in all of UA High. The door to Music Room 3. Next to him, holding each of his arms, were Dabi and a girl with a smile that showed off her teeth. Another man stood in front of Izuku, and pushed open the doors. Inside, they found the Host Club getting ready for the day.

"Really, guys? This again?" Izuku sighed. They were in their fantasy outfits again, except Tetsutetsu and Kirishima where using their quirks to look like dragons.

"The ladies really liked it last time!" Kirishima grinned. "Plus, don't Tetsu and I look manly as hell as dragons!"

"Your outfit is still hanging in the closet, nerd, hurry up and get changed," Bakugou growled, wrapping his cloak around his shoulders.

"They're so mean to you, little Toshinori," said the man in front of Izuku. "Come with us, and you'll be treated as the royalty you are."

"Royalty? Deku over here?" Bakugou barked out a laugh. "And who are you losers?"

"We are the League of Villains," all three announced at once. Six pairs of eyes blink at them, and then get into battle mode.

"League of Villains?!"

"I am Tomura Shigaraki."

"I'm Toga Himiko!"

"Dabi."

"We're here to defeat All Might, and what better way than taking his precious son, and recruiting him to the League."

"Yeah, no thanks," Izuku said. "I want to become a hero, not a villain. I'll become an even better hero than my dad, and I'll do that at UA."

"There's no way you'll be a better hero than Daddy, Deku!" Bakugou screamed from across the room.

"Daddy?" Everyone whispered at once.

"Mommy! Make sure our son doesn't leave with these fucking assholes! He's ours!" Bakugou let off little sparks from his palms, a smirk on his face.

"Since when were we a family?" Tokoyami muttered to himself. "And who's mommy?" Everyone shrugged.

"I like the thought of being a family!" Kirishima beamed. "Because we are one!"

"Um, guys we can talk about this later maybe, but right now I have a hand wrapped around my throat so I'd appreciate some help!" Izuku squeaked. While everyone was discussing Bakugou's new found family, Tomura Shigaraki had wrapped a hand around Izuku's throat, minus one finger.

"See, if I put this little finger down on little Toshinori's throat here, he'll start to disintegrate. So, unless you want to watch as he dies, I'd leave us alone as we take him with us," Tomura smiled toothily.

"Midoriya my boy!" A booming voice said behind them, and all of a sudden Tomura was flung to the other side of room. "What would you like for me to get us for dinner tonight? I was thinking take out."

"Take out sounds great, Dad!" Izuku smiled brightly at him, as if he wasn't currently holding off three villains as they tried to attack them.

"I think you boys have a little pest problem! But don't fear, for I am here!" He said, as he threw all three of them out the window.

"Thank you?" Todoroki said, tilting his head slightly.

"You're welcome! Would you boys like to join us for dinner tonight?" Toshinori coughed, and transformed back into his normal form.

"Yeah! It'll be like a family dinner!" Kirishima smiled even brighter. "With both of Deku's families!"

"Both of his families?" Toshinori raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently Bakugou is also Midoriya's father. We don't know who the mother is, but I think it might be me," Todoroki explained.

"Shut up, Mommy," Bakugou growled. "What's for dinner, All Might?"

"Pizza sound good?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone smiled at him, and Toshinori left so that the boys could entertain their guests.


End file.
